Flair Darling
Flair Darling (z ang. flair - spryt, darling - ukochany/a) — pegaz, OC użytkowniczki: Rochi mouscedes, zajęcie: nauka, w wolnych chwilach czytanie oraz pisarstwo i astronomia, spokrewniona z: siostrą Poison Brown, matką Cook Ede, wujkiem (ojczymem) Peter Paw'em i kuzynką Natie Magente, przyjaciele: Avant-garde Chic i Warfire oraz Pencil Paw gdzie mieszka: w swoim letnim domku w centrum Canterlotu. Powstanie Flair inspirowana jest postacią autorki ma takie same zainteresowania, kolor oczu i grzywy jak ona. Dobierając kolory sierści autorka sugerowała się swoim ulubionym letnim napojem - lemoniadą limonkową. Wygląd Flair ma długą blond grzywę, którą spina w kucyk. Również jej ogon jest spięty. Oczy Flair mają zieloną barwę. Jako pegaz Flair ma skrzydła w kolorze takim jak jej sierść. Na pyszczku Flair widać duże, okrągłe okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Przeważnie nosi na szyi "opaskę" z czarną muszką (taką jak kelnerzy, choć nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego). Historia Flair przyszła na świat ciepłego lipcowego popołudnia w miasteczku zamieszkałym przez pegazy. Już od początku było wiadome, że będzie bardzo różnić się od innych klaczy. Nie zwykle szybko zaczęła mówić, czytać i pisać w kwestii innych zdolności. Flair nie miała takiego szczęścia. Do Canterlot Flair przeprowadziła się w wieku niecałych 8-lat by zacząć studia w kierunku astronomicznym na uniwersytecie jako najmłodsza uczennica. Równie szybko zdobyła szacunek i zaufanie nauczycieli oraz innych uczniów. CDN Dzieciństwo Flair jako dziecko nie zawsze była akceptowana przez inne kucyki, miała zupełnie inne zainteresowania i podejście do życia niż jej rówieśnicy. Flair nie była tym zdruzgotana, zawsze była typem samotnika. Potrafiła godzinami opowiadać o tym co ją dręczy i niepokoi. Była całkowicie zależna od innych, gdyż wolno opanowuje nie które zdolności, do dziś nie potrafi zawiązać sznurówki czy jeździć na wrotkach. Dorastanie Flair nadal była zależna od starszych kucyków. Już chętniej wychodziła na dwór, jednak nadal była zamknięta w swoim świecie do którego dopuszcza tylko zaufane kucyki. Flair stała się bardziej towarzyska, co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jest troszkę sceptyczna do nowo poznanych osób. Zaczęła rozwijać swoje zdolności między innymi: rysowanie. Podczas ogromnych psychicznych zmian towarzyszących dorastaniu, Flair stała się bardziej ironiczna i łasa na komplementy. Czasem kpi ze wszystkiego wokół i wyraża się na temat dziedzin o których nie ma bladego pojęcia. Flair lubi swój charakterek, niestety nie podoba jej się zbytnio jej wygląd. Czasem zastanawia się, czy rzeczywiście jest spokrewniona ze swoją rodziną, gdyż stanowi w niej anomalię zarówno pod względem wyglądu jak i charakteru. Dorosłość Flair nadal została wierna swoim przekonaniom i broni ich żelaznym kpoytem. Klaczka nadal jest małym forever alone,praktycznie nie ma znajomych a jeśli już to widuje ich bardzo rzadko. Pegazica zaczęła doszlifowywać swoje zainteresowania,wróciła do pasji z dziećiństwa mianowicie malowania. W srodku zawsze czuła i czuje się dzieckiem,nie dopuszcza do siebie nowych sytuacji i zdarzeń CDN Osobowość Ocenianie sytuacji Flair cechuje zdolność właściwej oceny sytuacji. Wie kiedy się z czegoś wycofać, a kiedy walczyć o swoje. Cięty język Flair ma tzw "cięty język" często ironizuje i zawsze wyraża swoje opinie. Niestety nie ma wyczucia kiedy poglądy należy zachować dla siebie. Pegazica nazywa siebie "niekrytą krytyczką", mówi jak jest i traktuje tą cechę jako swój duży plus. Nie przeciętna inteligencja Flair jest bardzo inteligentną i żądną wiedzy klaczą, kocha dawać rady i poprawiać innych. Nie którzy chodzą do niej po oparcie, gdyż Flair zawsze wyraża swoje czasem niepochlebne opinie. Przebiegłość i manipulacja Flair to także nie co przebiegła manipulantka, wie jak wykorzystać czyjeś słabości by inni jej zaufali. Nigdy jednak nie wykorzystuje ich do zrobienia komuś krzywdy. Wspaniała pamięć Flair cechuje wspaniała i długotrwała pamięć. Sceptyczność Pegazica jest bardzo sceptyczną osobą, zarówno przy poznawaniu osób jak i przy wyborze obiadu. Wszędzie widzi jakieś drugie dno, to cecha trochę pozytywna i trochę negatywna. Wrażliwość Flair rozczula się kiedy widzi małe zwierzaki. Pegazica potrafi też rozpłakać się na wzruszających dla niej filmach. Obrzydzenie do sportu i wysiłku fizycznego Powszechnie wiadomo, że Flair nienawidzi wszelkiego rodzaju sportów, a zwłaszcza piłki nożnej. Pegazica wybucha złością kiedy ktoś namawia ją do jakiejś sportowej dyscypliny. Flair nie rozumie też czemu wszyscy tak się ekscytują zdobytym golem i piłką jako taką. Łasa na komplementy Flair po prostu kocha słyszeć różne komplementy na swój temat. Nawet takie drobne typu "ładne okulary" to podbudowuje jej chęci do działania. Kiedy klacz nie ma motywacji, nic nie jest w stanie zrobić. Natomiast kiedy widzi, że jej praca nie przynosi efektów, klacz nie angażuje się dalej w działalność. Przysłowiowo mówiąc nie wykonuje "syzyfowych prac". Kolekcjonerstwo Flair to prawdziwa miłośniczka zbieractwa kolekcjonerskiego. Mimo, iż z biegiem czasu jej obiekty pożądania się zmieniają, od najmłodszych lat zbierała różne rzeczy. Od karteczek po książki czy kubki. Używanie terminów naukowych Flair uwielbia dowodzić swojej inteligencji używając czasem trudnych do zrozumienia przez inne kucyki terminów naukowych. Kiedy klacz zauważy, że kucyk z którym rozmawia nic nie rozumie, wewnątrz pęka z dumy. Pamięć do Melodii Kiedy Flair usłyszy jakąś piosenkę,potrafi godzinami ją nucić.Czasem jej wyczucie rytmu jest bardzo przydatne. Umiejętności Astronomia Flair kocha patrzeć w gwiazdy i spisywać ich aktualne położenie. Tym tematem Flair interesuje się od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Po cichu marzy o tym, by na urodziny ktoś sprezentował jej teleskop. Naprawianie Flair potrafi naprawić właściwie wszystko - od okularów przez regały po deskorolki. Znajomość miast i języków obcych Flair potrafi odnaleźć się w każdym mieście. Bardzo łatwo uczy się też zwyczajów i panujących w regionach języków. Planowanie Każdy dzień Flair jest dokładnie przez nią zaplanowany. Klacz miała tyle rzeczy, spotkań i spraw do załatwienia, że musiała kupić sobie notes połączony z kalendarzem. W krótkim czasie stała się mistrzynią w planowaniu i organizacji. Odporność na choroby Flair może poszczycić wspaniałą odpornością. Kiedy wszyscy inni wokół są chorzy, ona jest zupełnie zdrowa i nic jej nie dolega. Rzeczy które nie wychodzą Flair za dobrze Śpiew Pegazica nie potrafi śpiewać, fałszuje tak jakby słoń nadepnął jej na ucho. Flair ogólnie lubi słuchać muzyki, ale jej wokal pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Dyscypliny sportowe Flair nie jest mistrzynią w jakiejkolwiek sportowej dziedzinie. Od tenisa po bieganie. Klacz nie przepada za wysiłkiem fizycznym,szybko się męczy więc omija temat jej sportowych doznań. Relacje Z Avant-garde Chic Flair zaprzyjaźniła się z Avanti w dość specyficznych okolicznościach. Otóż poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym, poświęconym jednej z ulubionych kreskówek jednorożki. Jako, iż Flair była nowo upieczoną użytkowniczką, Avant postanowiła jej pomóc we wszystkim. Okazało się, że obie klacze mają bardzo podobne charaktery i pasje. Zostały wiernymi przyjaciółkami, a po roku internetowej znajomości, z inicjatywy Flair postanowiły spotkać się w kawiarni internetowej nieopodal Muzeum im. Księżniczek Celestii i Luny. Owa sytuacja była dość komiczna. Amity usiadła przy pustym stoliku i otworzyła swojego laptopa. Po chwili, zielona pegazica podfrunęła i zapytała czy mogłaby się dosiąść. Jednorożka dźwięcznym głosem odpowiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszego problemu, po czym przez jakieś pół godziny nie zmieniły ze sobą słowa. Jedynie raz po raz spoglądały na siebie kątem oka. Nagle, do Amity przyszła wiadomość, od Flair z zapytaniem gdzie się podziewa. Wtedy, obie spostrzegły, że piszą same do siebie. Avanti i Flair wybuchnęły śmiechem, po czym obie się przedstawiły. Klacze zamknęły swoje elektroniczne urządzenia i przeszły się po uliczkach Canterlotu, dzięki czemu lepiej się poznały. Od tamtego czasu spędzają ze sobą każdą możliwą chwilę. Kiedy Flair dowiedziała się, że między Reportshie, a Avant narodziło się uczucie, nie ukrywała zdziwienia, jednak w głębi duszy była szczęśliwa, że Avanti w końcu poznała swoją prawdziwą miłość. W późniejszym czasie okazało się, że Flair także studiuje w Canterlocie, jednak astronomię. Pegazica wielokrotnie opowiadała Amity o konstelacjach, wszelkiego rodzaju gwiazdach i planetach, na co ta jedynie przytakiwała. Za to jednorożka niestrudzenie męczyła swoją przyjaciółkę swoimi długimi koncertami. Z Warfire Pewnego pięknego dnia Flair wybrała się do Canterlockich ogrodów pałacowych. Spacerowała wśród kolorowych kwiatów i fantazyjnie przyciętych krzaków, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś niesamowitego i nowego, gdy nagle usłyszała dziwny, głośny zgrzyt. Ten dźwięk przeraził ją, toteż Flair wzniosła się ku niebu, aby w wypadku zagrożenia szybciej dotrzeć do domu. Gdy jednak znalazła się w powietrzu, spostrzegła, iż nieopodal Equestrianskiej stolicy znajduje się dziwne, dymiące pole. Flair jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała takiego zjawiska, więc była prawie pewna, że za owym dymem ukrywa się kucyk o niecnych zamiarach. Postanowiła sprawdzić co ukrywa się przed jej wzrokiem, toteż poleciała w kierunku unoszących się oparów Kiedy była już całkiem blisko, zatrzymała się. Wiedziała, że niektóre dymiące gazy są bardzo trujące, więc na wszelki wypadek założyła maseczkę ochronną. Dopiero wtedy ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Kiedy już wleciała w chmurę gazów, postanowiła wylądować, aby zobaczyć, co skrywa przed nią dym, jednak nie było jej to dane, bo znienacka ktoś naskoczył na nią i przygwoździł ją do ziemi, w miejscy dość oddalonym od dymu. Flair z niezadowoleniem podniosła wzrok na atakującego ją kucyka. Była to klacz, czarnogrzywy pegaz o karmelowej sierści. Na jej boku nie było jeszcze znaczka, ale pewna siebie mina kucyka informowała, że należy się go bać. Flair patrzyła na nią i zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobiła, że ów kucyk ją zaatakował. Okazało się, że już pierwsze zdanie, wypowiedziane przez karmelową klacz wyjaśniło wszystkie wątpliwości tej jasnozielonej, bowiem ta atakująca spytała, od jak dawna Flair jest na usługach Złotego Pyłu. Jasnowłosa pegazica nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na nieznajomą jak na wariatkę. W oczach karmelowej klaczy błysnęła gniewna iskierka. Flair odwróciła głowę, aby jej nie prowokować, jednak obcy kucyk potraktował to jako gest lekceważenia. Urażonym tonem wykrzyknął, że nazywa się Warfire i jest członkiem Rubinowej Iskry, więc lepiej, żeby Flair wreszcie się poddała. Jasnozielona klacz doszła do wniosku, że wypełni polecenie karmelowej, była bowiem przekonana, że wtedy będą mogły spokojnie porozmawiać. Warfire zdziwiła się, że zaatakowany przez nią kucyk tak szybko się poddał. Z ciekawości przyjrzała mu się dokładniej i nagle zdała sobie sprawę z oczywistego faktu: Flair nie miała na sobie złotego płaszcza, bez którego członkowie Ruchu nigdy nie wyruszają na misje! Karmelowa klacz natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. Ze skruszoną miną puściła Flair, przeprosiła ją i pomogła jej wstać. Jasnozielona klacz uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że każdemu zdarza się pomyłka, a potem Flair i Warfire zaczęły opowiadać sobie o swoich przeżyciach. To zdarzenie bardzo je do siebie zbliżyło i zapoczątkowało wielką, kucykową przyjaźń. Z Pencil Paw Pencil została zaproszona przez jedną z redaktorek Canterlotu, by napisać artykuł o wielkim festiwalu astronomicznym. Paw od razu się zgodziła, lecz po jakimś czasie zdała dobie sprawę, że nic nie wie o astronomii. Zaprosiła na wyjazd Gallinga, który znał się trochę na gwiazdach. Gdy tam trafili, przywitała ich zielona pegazica w okularach. Opowiedziała szybko o festiwalu astronomicznym. Galling trafił do innego przewodnika, więc Pencil była sama. Jednorożka zadawała Flair różne pytania dotyczące gwiazd, na które panna Darling odpowiadała bez żadnego problemu. Paw cały czas to zapisywała. Pod koniec dnia brzoskwiniowa klacz spytała się Flair, czy może przeprowadzić z nią wywiad. Ta była tym zaskoczona, jednak się zgodziła. Dwa dni później w całym Canterlocie był dostępny artykuł "Pegaz wśród gwiazd", a Pencil nadal utrzymuje kontakt z Darling. Zwierzęta Ogólnie pegazica ma troje podopiecznych, sowę imieniem Broke,szczurzycę Euphorię i pieska imieniem Binny. Flair bardzo lubi zwierzęta wszelakiej maści,jest zamiłowaną wojowniczką o prawa zwierząt,nie jest obojętna na ich cierpienie. Znaczek Znaczek Flair to sowie pióro skrzyżowane z ołówkiem. Symbolizuje on zarówno inteligencję (sowa to symbol mądrości) jak i wyobraźnię Flair. Pegazica zdobyła swój znaczek na konkursie literackim, który odbywał się w jej szkole. Z początku wątpiła w swoje możliwości i była przekonana, że nie wygra. Ponadto, klaczki z jej klasy nabijały się z niej, że jest gładkim boczkiem, jednak nie poddała się i nie przestała w siebie wierzyć. Przemieniła swój smutek w literaturę. Opisała swoją historię. Do samego końca, nie zwątpiła w swoje możliwości, a gdy okazało się, że wygrała nagrodę główną, uniosła się w powietrzu, jej boczek zabłyszczał oślepiającym światłem, a chwile później, pojawił się jej wymarzony znaczek Ciekawostki *Flair śpi w okularach i nigdy się z nimi nie rozstaje. Również ze swoim zegarkiem, zawsze ma go przy sobie. Boi się, że kiedyś zapomni jak odczytuje się godziny, więc jest z nim nie rozłączna. *Klacz nie wymawia litery "r" w związku z swoją wadą wymowy, swoje imię wymawia "Fleh" zamiast "Fler". *Flair uwielbia patrzeć na księżyc. *Kiedy się zdenerwuje, jej włosy nabierają objętości. *Ma nietolerancję laktozy. *Flair bardzo często ma trudności z zaśnięciem. *Ulubione owoce Flair to gruszki. Klacz uwielbia także żelki owocowe (najbardziej malinki) *Flair brzydzi się robaków.Zwłaszcza tych pełzających (np.Gąsienic) *Jest zodiakalnym Rakiem. *Flair nie przepada za ostrymi i cierpkimi daniami. Flair nie smakują także płatki kukurydziane. *Ma fotograficzną pamięć. *Bardzo często boli ją głowa (zwłaszcza wieczorem) i nie czuje się za dobrze. Wtedy staje się odrobinkę opryskliwa i niemiła. *Flair nie przepada za smakiem kawy. *Klaczka uwielbia orzechy - włoskie,laskowe,fistaszki.... Cytaty Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników